


Mac-handling

by panchostokes (badwolfrun)



Series: Prompt Fics [76]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Flirting, Flirting over Comms, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfrun/pseuds/panchostokes
Summary: Jack's on a solo mission and Mac is giving insightful commentary.
Relationships: Jack Dalton/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: Prompt Fics [76]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540795
Comments: 14
Kudos: 42





	Mac-handling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CicciTheDreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CicciTheDreamer/gifts).



> for the prompt "Does that line ever work?"

"Does that line ever work?”

“Worked on me, didn’t it, hoss?” Jack flashes a grin up at the security camera that he knows Mac is watching him through. 

“Well don’t get too cocky, you got two more guards at the end of the hall.”

“I think getting cocky is exactly what this situation calls for.”

“Jack...” Mac stifles a laugh through the comms, and Jack can just picture him pinching the bridge of his nose, shaking with laughter.

“Alright let’s put it away, boys, back on track,” Matty interferes. “Jack, we need you on your A game--”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know, Matty, cool your jets. Gotta get into character,” Jack clears his throat, unbuttoning the top button of his shirt as he saunters into the hallway, much to the guards to surprise.

“Lookie here, all that’s missing is the red carpet for my grand entrance,” Jack muses as he pops his collar out, a slight pucker to his lips.

“Badge?” the first guard, which Jack instantly names Tweedledum demands out in a monotone. 

“Ah, see now, that’s the problem, I, uh...left it in my car and I really don’t feel like jogging down all ten floors of stairs to get it--”

“Sir, you are not authorized to be back here,” Tweedledee puts a hand on Jack’s chest, pushing him back into the hallway.

“Really? I’m sure one or both of ya can just...look the other way? Just this once?”

“Please return with the badge, or don’t return at all,” Tweedledee makes the mistake of pushing Jack’s shoulder, making him stumble backwards as the other guard removes his hand from Jack’s chest.

“Ah, bummer, guessing y'all don’t swing that way, huh? Good thing my fist does.”

Jack easily incapacitates the two guards with a swift punch in one direction, a well timed kick in the other. 

“Wow. That was...” Mac starts through the comms as Jack swaggers down the hallway.

“Impressive,” Matty admits.

“--Hot,” Mac’s voice rings louder than Matty’s in Jack’s ears.

“Some painkillers they you on, huh, buddy?” Jack smiles.

“I’m two seconds away from kicking you out of this room, Blondie. Last thing we need is for Jack to be distracted.” 

“Aw, Matty, c’mon, this is an easy in and out mission, and besides, can’t get distracted when I’m the one doing the distracting--”

“You’re doing a great job at it, too,” Mac chimes in with a giggle.

“See, Mac agrees!”

“I think the _vicodin_ agrees more than Mac does. Stay focused.”

“Oh, right for the heart,” Jack touches his exposed chest with a hand in mock hurt as he looks up to the camera, walking backwards, he cuts the next corner and walks right into--

“Whoa...hey there...big guy...” Jack pants, as he takes a step back from the large, imposing man guarding a door that’s almost half his size behind him.

“Badge?” the giant man commands in a booming voice.

“Oh no, careful, Jack!” Mac cries out in a worried tone, Matty hushes him before the sentence is over.

“Ah, see, now, little problem there...” Jack pretends to pat himself down.

“No badge, no entrance,” the man snarls.

“I know, I know, but hey, I bet you’re getting bored just standing here like Andre the Giant, you seem like you’re just itchin’ for a little action...”

The guard just huffs a grunt.

“C’mon, big lug. Bet we could get up to all sorts of shenanigans with those big, beefy arms of yours. Maybe a little...manhandling?” 

Or _Mac-handling,_ as Jack remembers the line going when Mac had growled it to him with his back against the wall.

Jack squeezes the man’s bicep, with prideful confidence but also some trepidation, as he knows fully well that the man’s hands could easily cover his entire head. 

But he’s shocked when he finds the man’s eyes staring Jack down in a different way, removing his hand to reach for Jack’s shirt instead, breaking the next button as he traces Jack’s chest. 

“Go ahead,” the large man stammers, his voice faltering as his tough exterior cracks, allowing Jack through the door with a swipe of his key card.

“Oh, thank GOD!” Mac moans as Jack silently chuckles. 

“See, hoss. Toldja that line works,” Jack whispers into his comms.

**Author's Note:**

> ...maybe I'll actually write the Mac-handling bit some day ;)


End file.
